Forbidden Desire
by rchginger
Summary: Ever wonder what it would have been like if Clark was less like a Kent and more like Kal-El? If he had used his abilities for self gain? A darker Clark, a naughtier Lois set in AU You've been warned! NC-17 Not for all readers.
1. Chapter 1

Poster by the amazingly talented Redplanetkrypton.

**Title**: Forbidden Desire  
**Author**: Rchginger

**Summary**: Not going to tell. If you want to know then you're going to have to read it. I promise you won't be disappointed.

**A darker Clark. A naughtier Lois. You've been warned!!!!!!**  
**  
Spoilers?** : Most likely none.

**Rating**: NC-17 for language, death, mild-torture, and smut. Lots and lots of Clois smut.  
**  
A/N**: I want to thank Redplanetkrypton for my wonderful banner.

**PREFACE**  
**  
Desire: to wish or long for; crave; want.**

Desire. It was a powerful thing. It brought pain to the ones that we loved; to those we care about. And we knew that it would; going into this we had known that they would get hurt if it ever got out. But it was as if we couldn't control it; our want, our need for each other. We tried to fight it, no not in the beginning, in the beginning we had been too caught up in the intensity of desire to even try to fight. It was when we realized that it was leading to something more, something that had the potential to be terrifyingly great that we tried to stop. By then it had been too late.

Now blood had been split, ours and theirs. Now the ones who said that they loved us with everything they had were out to kill us. They wanted us to pay for the pain we had caused.

Everyone knows that love hurts; but it was the desire that could kill

**Chapter One- Desires Unleashed**

Clark sat in the back of the club in a black leather upholstered booth seat, a glass of bourbon resting in his hand. He watched the scantily clad women with something close to disinterest. It wasn't that they weren't very attractive because they were, Desires was an exclusive gentlemen's club that only employed the very beautiful. Clark should know since his best friend Oliver Queen owned it. But tonight he found himself disinterested in the woman who danced on the small stages that were scattered throughout the room, and in the metal cages that hung from. He swirled the dark liquid before raising it to his lips. The alcohol didn't have any effect on him, but he liked the heated-burn as the liquor slid down his throat. He finished off the glass before placing forty on the table, tipping the waitress generously. He began to slide out of the booth when he paused; his eyes going to the main stage and the woman who had just stepped out on to it.

She was breathtaking beautiful. Sexy and sensual. She was new; he had never seen her before. And Clark knew that he had to meet her; had to have her. Yes he had a girlfriend, but that hadn't stopped him before and Clark was damned if it would stop him now.  
Leaning back in his seat he watched as her body moved slowly to the soft music coming through the speakers. Her stomach was exposed to his eyes; flat and trim. Black heels were strapped to her ankles making her impossibly long legs look even longer, until they met the small black leather shorts that hugged her hips. Her long dark-blond hair was loose around her shoulders; flowing out into the air as she slid down the pole.

Clark could feel himself hardening as he watched her. Desire pounded through him with every beat of her heart, which he could hear as clearly as he would if his ear was pressed against her chest.

Clark didn't know if Love-At-First-Sight was real but as he watched her he was more than willing to be converted.

He didn't know her. He didn't even know her name. But that didn't matter because he was going to do everything in his power to get her and Clark Kent had a lot of power at his fingers. He didn't care if she had a boyfriend, fiancé, or a husband with kids waiting at home for her….he wanted her. And he would get her. No matter what.

………………………………………………..

Lois caressed her hands down her body, leaning back against the dance pole, her back arching. She hadn't really thought that Oliver would let her dance when she had approached him the day before. But now as she stood on the stage, dressed in tight leather shorts and a red-bikini top, she was glad that she had been able to convince him.

She loved the feeling of being desired. The club was high-priced; you had to make a set amount to even get through the door. It didn't feel sleazy. Dancing up here made her feel wanted. She wouldn't be making it her day job, but it was a fun one-time thing.

Her eyes opened and were drawn across the club. Her breath caught as they met his. He was gorgeous; masculine so. She could feel her thigh tightening as they looked into each other's eyes. Desire flowed through her, making her nipples harden. It was insane how much she wanted him without even knowing him.

……………………………………………………………………….

Clark's attention was pulled from the woman by the blond man sliding onto the opposite bench seat.

"She's beautiful, isn't she?" Oliver pushed one of the glasses he held across the table.

"Yes." Clark raised his eyes back to her; ignoring the drink.

"She's also taken." The bit to the words left no doubt as to whom she belonged.

Clark held Oliver's eyes for long moments. He knew that information should give him pause; make him rethink his plan to have her. He knew his friendship with Oliver should out way his desire for her. But her also knew that it didn't.

Clark broke eye contact, grabbing the offered drink and swallowing a generous amount. He could tell by the way Oliver's shoulders relaxed that he thought Clark had given up. He couldn't have been more wrong; he'd just have to be more subtle.

"What's her name?"

"Lois." Oliver studied Clark. He still saw the interest in his eyes as he looked at Lois, but the intensity of desire was no longer there. "Lois Lane."

'_Lois' _he liked it. He imagined moaning it out as she rode him; which probably wasn't such a good idea with Oliver studying him.

Clark felt guilty. He did.

He wasn't heartless; Oliver was his friend, he cared about him. But Clark didn't think their friendship was enough of a barrier to keep him from giving into his want.

He watched Lois exit the stage and head towards them. Her breast jiggling slightly with each step she took. And just like that the desire that had cold off was heating up again; quickly, burning a path through his veins to his cock, making him even harder than before.

Clark bit down on the inside of his cheek; he needed to get control of himself. She was just a woman, an incredibly hot woman true, but still just a woman. He shouldn't be reacting so strongly to her.

………………………………………………………………..

Desire.

It was an amazing thing. It started wars and created life.

It made Lois ignore he boyfriend who was sitting at the table; instead her focus was on the man sitting across from him.

Now that she was closer she could see that his eyes were blue with green and golf flecks scattered throughout them. She could see how the black t-shirt he wore hinted at the muscles that lay beneath. She imaged how he would look without it; saw herself caressing her hands down his smooth, hard chest and to something lower but equally hard. Maybe harder.

She could feel herself becoming flush with heat and slick between her thighs with need. She pulled her eyes from him-using all her will power to do so- and onto Oliver who looked up at her with suspicion.

Bending at the waist, she took his mouth his hers, kissing him lightly; letting her tongue trail over his upper lip. She pulled back when he tried to deepen it.

"Hi." She was breathless but for some reason she didn't think it was because of the kiss.

"Hi." Olive nipped at her thumb she was running over his mouth.

"You going to introduce me?"

"Hmm." Lois smiled and titled her head to the side. Oliver caught on quickly. "Oh, right. Lois this is Clark Kent a good friend of mine. Clark this is my Lois."

Lois rolled her eyes at the possessive tone. She held out her hand. "Nice to meet you."

"Same." Clark took her hand in his and was surprised at the shock of pleasure that he got from such an innocent touch. He could tell by the speeding of her heart that she felt it too. Releasing her hand he discreetly let his thumb smooth over her pulse point. He saw her body tremble a little and her eyes darken but he doubted if Oliver noticed.

"So did you enjoy the show?" Lois asked.

"It was…entertaining?"

"Yeah, well it was her first and last time." Oliver said, he wrapped an arm around Lois's waist and placed a kiss on her stomach. "I don't think I like having other men watch my half-naked girlfriend dance."

"And I don't think I like this possessive attitude of yours." Lois said.

Oliver opened his mouth to reply but was stopped by the ringing of his phone. He took it out of his pocket, glancing at the screen. "I got to take this." He slid out of the booth, placing a quick peck on Lois's lips before heading to the hallway were it was more quiet.

Lois slid onto the abandoned seat, lifting Oliver's glass to her lips.

"I'd be possessive to if my girlfriend looked like you." Clark said, his eyes were drawn down to her breast as she leaned forward, placing her elbows on the table.

"I take that as a compliment." Lois was offended that his eyes seemed to be having a hard time reaching her eyes. In fact the longer he looked at her the more turned on she became.

"Not for my girlfriend." His eyes managed to meet hers once more. They were dark with want and need and it took everything Clark had not to give her what she desired.

"What's she like?"

"Who, Lana?"

"If that's her name." Lois said with a small smile, pleased that she had him so distracted.

"She's smaller than you are." He said his eyes going back to her breast.

"You like breast."

"I like yours."

"Not hers?"

"Hers aren't as…perfect." Clark raised his glass to his lips, drinking the fire liquid, his eyes never leaving hers.

"Is she pretty?"

He wondered why they were talking about this. "Yes."

"A good girl I suppose?" Lois watched as his tongue came out, licking up the moisture that the brandy had left behind.

"She would never have gotten up there and stripped if that's what you mean."

"I didn't strip. Stripping implies that clothing came off. I just danced."

"In barely anything."

Lois tilted her head to the side, her silky curtain of hair falling over her shoulder. "Are you complaining?"

"That you stayed covered up? Yes." A pure smile of male appreciation spread across his lips. "It wouldn't have hurt to see more."

Lois laughed; the sound of it was husky and seductive to Clark's ears.

"Aren't you Oliver's friend?"

"Aren't you his girlfriend?" Clark countered.

"Touché." Lois said. "Then maybe I shouldn't be sitting here."

"Maybe not. But here you are."

"Here I am."

"Why?"

Lois thought that question through before answering. "Because I want to." She was enjoying this. This flirting that was quickly becoming foreplay.

"Good."

………………………………………………………………………….


	2. Chapter 2

Okay so I know that's it's taken forever for me to update and for that I sincerely apologize. But life got in the way and for the life of me I couldn't write anything worth mentioning. Chapter two and three is done and more shall be on the way. Let me know what you think.

Chapter 2

_Two weeks later. _

Sensual.

It was the only word to describe her. He watched, fixated as her hips swayed seductively to the slow, pulsing music that weaved a spell of want and need over the crowed of people that filled the club. Black denim jeans hugged the curve of her ass, tempting the beholder to dare to touch. A red tank top left her shoulders bare, the skin shimmering beneath the vibrant blue and red lights. Clark felt his blood heat with desire, need. A craving that had been gnawing at him since he first laid eyes on her two weeks ago. The passage of time and her absences from his sight hadn't lessened the intense want he had for her. In fact if he didn't know better he would say it had only fueled it, turning it into a fire that blazed through him, a fire that wouldn't be denied.

It was a stroke of luck that she was here; he hadn't been looking for her when he stepped inside the packed dance club. He had only been looking for a strong drink and maybe a little entertainment. A grin spread his lips; maybe the night would turn out better than he could've ever hoped. He lifted his whiskey sour to his lips, letting the liquor flow pass his lips to tease his tongue before burning a path down his throat that did nothing to cool his heated blood.

He licked his lips as she turned her head and her gaze collided with his. The air in his lungs evaporated and electricity zinged over his nerve cells, she kept her eyes locked on his as she pushed away from her dance partner, ignoring the protests that the man's lips formed, making her way to the bar.

The glass slick with condensation was lifted from his grasp and raised to her mouth, her lips settling over the spot his had been. His eyes slid over the curve of her cheeks, to the lean line of her neck. He watched as her throat worked and she swallowed the alcohol, only moving when she was finished to watch her tongue snaked out between her lips and take in the wetness of the drink that lingered.

"Long time no see." Lois said as she watched him eyeing her mouth.

One would think that two weeks without seeing him, two weeks after only being in his presences for twenty-minutes, would have cured her of the burning desire she felt for him. One would think, and one would be wrong. Her eyes ran over him, taking in the sight like a man in the desert would take in the view of a lake. Her body hummed with need, the intensity of it scaring her. She knew nothing about him, nothing. All her contacts couldn't pull anything, the research she did only came back with the story that had been feed to the paper when the small town boy suddenly became a self-made millionaire with enough power to rival that of Oliver Queen. And speaking of her loving boyfriend, he hadn't spoken a word of the man he had called his best friend, and when she would ask he would pull a face of anger and jealousy.

Lois knew he had cause to feel the way he did, but she had been hoping that he hadn't noticed her reaction to the other man. A hope that she knew would be deflated like a balloon when he had returned from taking the call to find her hand in Clark's, their eyes locked. Hell, he would have had to be deaf, dumb, and blind to not be able to recognize the desire that had been flowing between the two of them.

_"You want him don't you?" Oliver asked, his voice a deceptive calm as he shrugged out his jacket. _

_ "What?" Lois asked, proud of the innocent disbelief that colored her tone. _

_ Kicking off her heels, she turned her back on him, hoping that he would table this conversation to never be picked up again. _

"_You heard me Lois." Oliver gritted out, taking a hold of her arm and spinning her around so that she faced him once again. _

"_Oliver…"_

"_I'm not an idiot; I saw the way you were looking at him."_

"_Really, you're upset because I was looking. I have eyes, ergo I do sometimes look at other people."_

"_It's not that you were looking its _how_ you were looking." _

_ Lois tugged her arm free. _

"_I can't believe you." She said becoming defensive at his accusations, even if they were founded. "I never say anything, _anything, _and you've done a hell of a lot more than just look." _

"_I…"_

"_I…what Oliver? Going to deny it? Going to tell me that I didn't see you and that slut Diana tangled together in your bed." _

_ Oliver's mouth shut with a audible click, the lines around his eyes tightening. _

"_That was…"_

"_If you say different I will hit you, and if you say nothing I'll make it impossible for you to ever get it up again." Lois warned. _

_ Silence fell between them, heavy, suffocating the air from their lungs. Lois knew she couldn't leave it like this. _

"_Look okay, maybe I looked at Clark. And maybe…maybe there was something in the look, but I'm with you and I have never given you any cause to doubt me." She went to him, cupping his face between her hands. "I forgave you for a hell of lot more, so how come you can't find it in yourself to forget and forgive this one little thing?"_

"_Because I don't want to lose you."_

"_Yeah, well playing the jealous jackass, possessive boyfriend isn't the way to keep me." _

The fight had ended there and so did he's questioning her about Clark. Lois had been proud of herself, and after the first week had passed and Oliver had done everything but lock her up when he left to keep her away from Clark, she had been pretty sure that nothing would come out of the feelings. No reason to hurt Oliver. Now here she stood with the man who had been haunting her dreams, teasing her body with sensual caresses that always made her peek but never let her finished, and she couldn't bring herself to care if Oliver was hurt by what would happen tonight.

And something would happen; she could see it, feel it as her hand touched his as she sat the glass back on the bar. Someone bumped her from behind, sending her stumbling into him. Her right leg fitted in the space between his, his hands coming to rest on her waist, steadying her.

They looked at each other, their faces only inches apart. Want and need filled the empty air, thickening it until one swore that it was a tangible thing.  
"Hello Ms. Lane." His breath caressed her face, over her lips, smelling of the drink he had been consuming.

"Mr. Kent." Lois said on a gasp, almost to the point of begging him to kiss her, to touch her.

Clark watched her eyes inch close, her apple-red lips parting so her pink tongue could wet them, giving a glossy-shine to the color. He felt his body harden, a huge contrast to the soft curves against him. He groaned, heading tilting downward as hers angled….

"Clark?"

"Lois?"

Ж

They jerked apart as the female voice breached the bubble of desire that had surrounded them, making them unaware of anything else. His arms slid from her waist and she took a step back from him, then another. The two people that had called them were coming towards them, laughing at words that had been said, seeming to not have noticed what had been happening a moment before.

Lois turned to rest her elbows on the bar, the wood sticky with something she probably didn't want to know about. The bar tender appeared before her and she ordered a double shot of tequila as the two people finally reached them.

"Hey Chloe." Clark greeted the blond woman. "Jimmy."

"Hey Clark." Chloe smiled at her friend, and then tapped her cousin's shoulder. "Hey cuz."

"Chlo?" Lois asked.

"Yeah."

"Oh my god." She pulled the short women to her, wrapping her in a hug.

"Happy to see you to, but how about we don't squeeze be to death."

"Oh, ha, sorry."

"No problems."

Clark watched the girl who had been his best friend at one time and the woman he wanted with a stunning force and couldn't help but be curious.

"You two know each other?"

"Duh," Lois said, angling her body to pick up her waiting shot.

"Lois is my cousin." Chloe said. "How do you to know each other?"

"He was at desires." Lois coughed, clearing her throat. "Oliver introduced us."

"Oh! And where is the blond boy toy."

"Don't call him that." Lois said automatically.

"You didn't answer the question."

"Somewhere, doing something important I'm sure." Lois said waving it off. "I'm not his keeper and he sure as hell ain't mine."

"Forgive her Lois I don't think she can help herself." Jimmy said, ribbing his girl lightly with his elbow.

"Hey!" Chloe said, smacking him in the stomach. "Besides where do you think I got it from. So Lo, who long are you in town for?" Chloe asked, thinking how bum she'd feel if Lois were to leave when she had only just got back.

"Hmm, well I don't really have any plans to leave anytime soon, in fact I have an interview at the Daily Planet."

"Really?" Chloe asked disbelief evident in her voice.

"Yeah, why?"

"Nothing…that's great."

Chloe didn't sound like it was great but Lois figured it could wait until another time.

Jimmy cleared his throat. "How about we get a table?"

"Ah," Lois glanced at Clark and he nodded, picking up the drink that looked to have been refilled. "Sure."

They made their way to towards the tables and booths that lined the walls of the club. Chloe and Jimmy forged ahead, creating a path through the heated bodies, Lois following behind. Clark rested his hand on her hip, a finger slipping between the soft material of her top and jeans to find the softer, warm flesh that they hid. He heard her breath catch in her throat, her heart beat picking up pace. A shiver made her shoulders danced as his finger caressed her flesh; a wicked grin tilted his lips.

Lois bit her lip to keep the whimper from escaping her lips as his hand left her so that she could slide onto the bench seat, his large body soon following. His thigh pressed against hers, his heat warming her and she cursed herself for not wearing a skirt.

Minutes turned into hours, Chloe talked, Jimmy talked, and Lois pretended to listen. Clark's laughter was full and dark, the sound rough and sensual, sounding of silk sheets and heated nights. Her thighs clenched, her nipples pebbled. It was sweet torture being so close but unable to have his touch on her. She wanted to yell at her cousin, to pull him from the booth and find a secluded spot. Her fingers curled in wards, her nails biting into her palm, the sting of it clearing some of the desire that fogged her mind.

Soon, but not soon enough, they made their way out of the club.

"Hey Lo need a ride?" Chloe asked sleepily, leaning against Jimmy.

"I ah, don't want to bother you." Lois said, hoping that they would go on their way.

Clark stood beside her, his jacket over his arm, the hand resting against the small of her back.

"It's no bother Lois, really." Jimmy assured her.

"Well, I,"

"I'll give her a ride." Clark said, getting frustrated. He needed to have her alone. Sharing her tonight had not been in his plans; he was nearing the end of his rope, reaching the point where he wouldn't care whether they ran and squealed to Lana and Oliver.

"Thanks Clark." Lois said. "See Chlo, no need to worry."

"If you're sure."

"I'm sure, now go home before you fall asleep standing."

Clark watched them walk away, waiting for them to turn the corner before turning to face Lois.

"So."

"So."

"What would you like to do now Ms Lane? We have the whole night."

"I don't know Mr. Kent, how about you surprise me."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sweat beaded on her skin, making it slick and giving it an appealing shine beneath the low lights. Her body hummed with pleasure. She clutched to him tighter, loving the feeling of his hard muscles below her warm palms. Her thighs clenched around him and her breath was pulled from her lungs in puffs of air that were slowly morphing into to moans as she rode the pleasure.

"Faster." Lois said, mouth close to his ear, tongue peeking out to taste him.

"You sure?"

"Yes. Faster." She urged, pressing herself tighter against him.

The powerful machine between her thighs gained speed, the vibrations from the engine touching her in all the right places, fueling the sharp need that already rested inside her. The motorcycle roared as it picked up speed, flying over the black top and between the few cars that were still out at this time of night.

She loved it. Riding the powerful, potentially deadly automobile, her hair wiping around her shoulders beneath the helmet he had insisted she wear. She felt free, and with her body pressed up against his back she felt her desire for him roar like a tidal wave through her. Her hand slid from his waist, her fingers snaking beneath his t-shirt, she needed to feel his heated skin against hers. Eyes closing she pulled her bottom lip between her teeth as she allowed her fingers to caress over him, exploring what her eyes couldn't see.

He was as hard as marble, chiseled as though he had been born from the stone. Her hand traveled farther upwards, smoothing over his pecks to tease his nipples that budded beneath her touch.

Clark bit back the groan that wanted to escape him as she played and teased his body, staring a dangerous game that he would enjoy playing. His mind fogged, her cinnamon spice scent filling his senses, her touch sending sparks of electricity through him. He felt on fire, his skin burning with the heat she created in his blood, blood that was streaming downwards to pool in his groin. He needed to kiss her, to feel her skin bare against his, to look upon the beauty he knew her to be.

"How much farther?" Lois asked; voice low and husky.

Her teeth nipped at his ear and her hand began to make a tantalizing decent. The bike swerved, cutting over three lines of empty traffic and taking a corner hard, the wheels almost coming off the pavement. Their destination was before them, two minutes away at the most, but if he didn't stop her they would never make it. Thoughts of pulling over and bending her over the sleek, black Ninja filled his mind.

"Clark?"

"Not much longer."

"Better not be."

Her fingers danced over his erection and he bit out a curse, pushing the bike faster, blowing through a stop sign and a red light before slowing to a stop before a towering structure of black metal and glass.

"Mr. Kent." The doorman greeted.

Clark ignored him, focusing on getting Lois off the back. He pulled her behind him through the glass doorway, ignoring the stares from the woman at the front-desk as her eyes moved lower. Her heard Lois's heels clicking over the emerald marble floor cut with glass as she hurried to keep up. He hit the elevator button with the palm off his hand, his other bring her up against him.

She felt incredible, her soft curves melting against his body that felt made of stone. He was hard for her, everywhere, his heart picking up pace as he looked down into her eyes that gleamed like honey. Her mouth parted, giving him a view of her pink wet tongue.

"Do you know how much I want you?" Clark asked; voice low. "Want to kiss you. To touch you. Do you know how hard it is for me to keep my hands off you?"

"I can guess," Lois said, she leaned forward, pressing herself tighter against him so that there was barely any room for air to pass between them. "But why don't you show me."

It was all he needed. A groan of pure animalistic want rumbled up his chest and he lowered his mouth to hers, cupping the back of her head to keep her still. Her lips were soft against his, soft and wet and brought to mind even softer and wetter places on her body. He tried to keep it light but she made it impossible when her hand curved around his neck beneath his jacket and a moan, no a whimper, of need escaped her.

He could smell her desire. Hear it in her heart.

His tongue teased her lips that tasted of cherry gloss and whiskey. She opened her mouth to take him inside, but his tongue danced away back into his mouth. Lois growled in frustration and the sound made him smile.

"Impatient are we?"

"Tease." Lois said.

The word barely made it out her mouth as his came back to cover it. He played with her mouth against, letting her pulling his tongue inside. She tasted like tequila and sin. A heady combination that went to his head and his groin, making him impossibly hard where he pressed against his zipper.

The 'ding' of the elevator finally arriving pulled them apart. And they stepped inside the glass lift that overlooked the city as they were whisked away to the top floor.

Ж

Oliver grumbled, tossing his phone onto the hotel bed, not bothering to watch as it bounced once before tumbling to the carpeted floor.

She wasn't answering; he knew it was late in Metropolis, or early depending on how you looked at it. But she knew he would be calling, had even told him to do so, so why would she not be calling. He tried to tell himself that she was asleep and a sleeping Lois was a hard thing to wake, but a tiny voice in the back of his head suggested that she may not be sleeping alone. Maybe she was too busy to get to the phone, too busy to even know that it was ringing.

He shook his head, clearing it the thoughts that tormented him. Turning from the picture perfect view of Tokyo, he made his way to the bar that stood between the kitchen and the living room. Pouring himself a drink he refused to let himself think upon what, _who, _Lois could be doing. He trusted her. He had to.

Ж

Lana blew out a breath of frustration as she dialed the number once again. It rang, and rang, and rang, before going to voicemail. She hung up, gripping the phone tight and barely resisting the urge to throw it across the room.

She didn't want to think about where he was when he was suppose to be asleep, in bed, with her. She had woken twenty minutes ago to the night air, the alarm clock on the nightstand showing a glaring two. A.M. He hadn't been there. Now he wasn't answering.

She didn't want to think about it but the thought crept inside her mind anyway. She tried not to picture the woman that was able to keep him away. Was she blond? Brunette? Red-haired?

She wanted to scream, to hit something, to hit Clark. Flopping down face-first onto the large bed, she dug her head into the pillows and screamed out her anger and hurt. _She'd try again in a little while, _she thought, unable to give up the hope that maybe he was working, that maybe he was doing anything other than another woman.

Ж

Her shirt was thrown somewhere in the darkness, his fell to the floor in a flutter of motion. Her pants were pulled down her legs and tossed to the side; his were pooled around his ankles. Her bra and panties where…_somewhere…_his boxers came to rest on the floor lamp.

Clark watched the way Lois bounced on the mattress, her breast dancing before his eyes, her hair flying around her shoulders. Her skin was flushed and shined in the moonlight and bright city lights that came through the triple-windows. She beckoned him with a finger, and who was he to refuse.

Lois felt her breath catch in her throat as he crawled over her, powerful muscles rippling; he looked fearsome, like a predator hunting its prey. Both hands curled into her silky hair, capturing her, holding her for his pleasure. His mouth descend to hers, taking her lips in a demanding kiss that made it impossible for her to keep anything back. Her back arched, her body pressing forward; wanting contact, needing it. His hands moved from her hair to take a hold of her wrist when she tried to touch him, pressing them back into the mattress.

Violent, urgent demand clawed at him, icy-sharp amongst the fire that burned in his blood. She whimpered and wiggled beneath him and his controlled fractured. His mouth trailed over her skin, his tongue leaving behind a wet path, before his lips settled onto the round, softness of her breast.

Clark held her still, one hand on her waist, the other trapping her hands above her head. He played with her smooth, warm flesh. Teasing her breast with light kisses that had her gasping and pleading. His tasted the areole of one, then the other, kissing the slopes that enticed him, ignoring her pebbled nipples that begged for his touch, for his lips.

Lois growled once again, scowling when he only laughed at her. She opened her mouth, to say what she didn't know, but only a moan passed her moistened lips as his fingers danced over the skin of her belly. His touched marked her, heated her, igniting something within her that she couldn't possibly begin to understand. She opened her legs wider when she felt his touch on her thighs, smoothing on the outside before making her body shiver as he explored the inside.

She was wet and aching, muscles clenching and begging to be filled. But he ignored it, his fingers moving upwards to cup around her free breast.

"Please…" Lois whimpered, she tried to move, to position her body beneath his where she needed it. His grip tightened.

"Please what Lois?" Clark asked lifting his head.

Her eyes were wide and wild, gleaming with need and he felt himself grow even harder. Her cheeks were red, her lips swollen. Her breast heaved as she pulled air into her lung, her nipples pointing at him, drawing his attention and he could no longer deny them both what they wanted.

Lois hissed in pleasure as his mouth finally, _finally, _captured a nipple between his lips. His tongue teased the peek, his teeth nipping at the tender spot, leaving a sting that was quickly washed away under the heat of his mouth. Rough fingers of his hand plucked at the other and he drew her body taunt like a master drew his instrument; preparing it for the night's enjoyment.

A pulse of heat seeped down the center of her, so hot, so wet, that it burst from the confines of her body. Moisture flooded her, pooling between the juncture of her thighs. Clark heeded the beckoning nectar, his hands caressing over her while his mouth continued to feast. His fingers slid over her silky, wet curls. A finger teased the oh, so sensitive hardness before continuing onwards. Her reaction was like tinder put a flame, a wild cry tearing from her throat, her hands curling into his, nails biting into the skin of his hand.

He slid a finger to be sheathed inside her wet heat and Lois cried out to the heavens. Clark groaned at the feeling of her surrounding him, marveling at how tight she was, her walls quivering around his invading digit. He lifted his mouth, wanting to watch the pleasure that played on her face inhibited. He knew he could give her pleasure like this, with only a finger playing inside her body, filling her with sensation and passion until she had no other choice but to explode from it.

"Please." Lois whimpered.

"Please what?"

"Let me touch you." She said, her eyes holding his. "I need to touch you."

Clark sucked in a breath at the thought of her hands on him. He didn't know if he'd out last her exploring. His body was strong tight with the need that pulsed inside him. But looking at her he knew he could not deny her, not when it would bring them both so much pleasure.

Lois ignored the sting of blood racing back into her hands as he released her, instead concentrating on him. He was smooth beneath her touch, the muscles in his back jerking and quivering beneath her wandering fingers. Her hand came around, needing to feel his hardness.

He took her mouth as she took him in hand, his touch tangling with hers in a mated dance as old as time. They moved in rhythm, her hand caressing over his aching cock, his fingers pumping inside her tight channel. He took her breath into his lungs, expelling his for her to do the same. They toyed with each other, fueling the fires of desire until it exploded, boiling to the point where neither could wait.

He took his fingers from her, her body reluctant to let him go, he batted away her hand. Then his hands were at his waist, flipping her over pressing her into the silk sheets. He jerked her onto her knees, bringing her hips back to his, blanketing her with his body. A kiss between her shoulder blades made her shiver, his cock breaching her made her gasp. He clutched her hips between his wide spread fingers, eyes fluttering close as he filled her inch-by-inch. She was tight, and hot, so hot that she threatened to melt him. He heard her whimper, moan, felt her body squeeze him.

The plea tumbled from her lips and sent him hurling over the edge. He pounded into her, while she writhed back against him, her hot, wild body seeking the pleasure from the throbbing hardness between her thighs.

The sound of flesh meeting flesh echoed through the room, their breaths harsh, and voices biting out cries filled the dark room. A finger teased her clit and her body turned to stone as pleasure rocketed through, sharp and strong, too demanding to be denied.

"Come for me Lois." Clark whispered on a groan.

He bit the flesh where her neck and shoulder met, hard enough to leave a mark behind. The pain made her call out his name, her body shook from termers of orgasm.

Clark held her down, his hands splayed over hers. He took her body hard, his cock hardening and filling her, spasms shaking him as he felt her come apart around him. His head went back, mouth gaping as he growled out her name, his cock spilling his seed inside into her.

A calm settled over them, and he moved off her, pulling her against his chest. Her hair was stuck to her back and tendrils ran over her face. Sweat coated both of them and the undeniable scent of sex was thick in the air.

"Damn." Lois grinned, saying the only thing that came to mind.

Clark laughed, taking her mouth, his body already fueling with desire once again.


End file.
